Cross-linked EVA polymers are heat and solvent resistant specialty rubbers used in applications where high temperatures and/or exposure to organic solvents are encountered. EVA polymers are somewhat more difficult to process than many ordinary rubbers. For example, due to low viscosity EVA polymers tend to become soupy at processing temperatures making them more difficult to handle on mills and extruders. Also articles of cured EVA polymer tend to permanently distort when pulled while still warm from a mold or from a mandrel. Curing in an auto-clave is not always satisfactory because parts tend to exhibit too much surface tack when cured in this manner. These and other disadvantages are overcome by the acrylate-modified EVA polymers of this invention.